


Rule The World

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they can rule the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule The World

Their thrones are the same size, his naqahdah, Daniel's gold. He tells them sometimes, with the political smile he despises ever learning that it is because he is as tough as old rocks and Daniel is the golden boy.

Their protocol officer (and god he'd never thought his life would involve one of them) would say that it was symbolic of their place in the government, Daniel's for the gold of knowledge and his for the firmness and immovability of the head of state.

But really, it's because no matter the darkness he has to do, has to become to keep his world safe, Daniel is always there, sun and light and good. He is Jack's other half, and together they rule the world.


End file.
